ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
All Dogs go to Heaven (2019 Remake)
All Dogs go to Heaven is an remake of the 1989 Movie of the same name to be made by Don Bluth Productions in association with Disney Pictures. This Movie would be made in Memory of Burt Reynolds. Written by CartoonLovingFeline and Ben10magician of DeviantArt. Plot The story starts in 1939 New Orleans, Where a Dachshund named Itchy Itchiford quietly searches a Dog Pound's cells for a dog by the name of Charlie (A German Shepherd mix) while He quietly freed the other dogs as well. But as Itchy locates Charlie and frees Him, a guard spots Him and chases the Dachshund. In order to escape, Charlie pulls the fire alarm to cause confusion as the Dogs (along with a few others Itchy freed) escape the pound by stealing the Dogcatcher Van, and smashing it through the pound gate. minutes later, as most of the escaped dogs head for parts unknown, thanking Charlie and Itchy, the two head for their hideout in the Louisiana Swamps, which is a rusted Riverboat Casino. (Where the main event every day is the Cat Races.) currently run by Charlie's business partner, Carface Carruthers. Upon Charlie and Itchy's returns, the patrons celebrate Charlie's return. (Can't Keep a Good Dog Down) Killer informs His boss, Carface of Charlie's return, and Carface, not wanting to share the profits with Charlie, tries to poison Him with hemlock berries, but realized too late that He gave Charlie wild blueberries, but after giving Charlie a silver watch, with no witnesses, Carface And His henchdogs stuff Charlie in a trash bin and tosses it in the murky swamp water, where Charlie drowns. Itchy, who witnessed this, Runs for His life to hide from Carface, all the Way to the Mardi Gras. During a parade, He imagines that the parade floats look like Charlie. Itchy, after crying loud runs for home. Meanwhile, Charlie wakes up and finds Himself in heaven, where He encounters an ethereal, Beautiful, Whippet-breed Dog, Annabelle. as She showed Charlie around, Annabelle explained that Her parents were a Terrier and Greyhound. She also explains to Charlie that Heaven is a beautiful place to go to, where one can do just about anything in Heaven, like eating whatever you want, turning into whatever animal you want, and to produce whatever your mind wants. Charlie enjoys this place, but, goes into despair, that He didn't get a chance to say goodbye to Itchy Or His friends when He got murdered. Annabelle, then shows Charlie His life clock made of gold, which stopped, which is said to restore His life but will never return to Heaven, if used. after a few distractions, Charlie hides His life clock in a cloud. After a lengthy Tango, Which has Charlie dancing with Annabelle, (Let Me be Surprised) Charlie gives His silver watch to Annabelle, and Activates His life watch while holding on to Annabelle, pulling the both of them to earth. After returning to Earth, Charlie, as He gets out of the swamp, accidentally startles a Moggy Cat, who was looking for His girlfriend. Charlie calms the cat down, as Charlie promises the cat that He won't hurt Him. Charlie then introduces Himself, and the cat introduces Himself as Tabasco. as Annabelle tries to restrain Herself from chasing and eating Tabasco. Reuniting with Itchy at His junkyard home, Charlie introduces Annabelle and Tabasco to Itchy. Tabasco, after a heated conversation, tells the dogs that He's spent over a week trying to break Praline, a Burmese Cat out of the casino. Charlie then tells Itchy His plan to get back at Carface, and He suggests making a plan to infiltrate Carface's Riverboat Casino to liberate the Race-Cats. Before going, Annabelle berates Charlie for not only using the life watch to return to life, but, also for dragging Her here too. Inside the vents, Charlie, along with Itchy, Annabelle, and Tabasco traverse the vents and locate the cages where the Race Cats are, including Praline. Tabasco frees the race-cats as everyone else comes across another room, once inside said room, they see Carface with a young girl talking to one of the race cats, saying that #62 has a flu, #78 has a broken bone, and that #18 has kittens, making Charlie realize that the girl can talk to animals and that Carface is using this information to rig the games in His favor. Carface then tells his henchmen to not feed #18 anymore, and any kittens found there, to be drowned in the marsh. Charlie tells Itchy to assist Tabasco to exit with the race-cats as Charlie with the intent of getting back at Carface, frees the girl, who introduces Herself as Anne-Marie as they race back to the junkyard, with the promise of finding Her a home. The next day, after the rest of the race-cats head off to find a home somewhere, Tabasco and Praline stay at the junkyard for the night. Later, Night fell and Anne-Marie at Itchy's urging, suggests going to an Orphanage, where someone might adopt Her. Charlie, not wanting to lose His meal ticket, dissuades Her saying that most orphanages don't have a kind environment and if people learn that Anne-Marie can understand animals, People would exploit Her. As Anne-Marie was asleep, Charlie talks to Itchy about a plot to open Their own Casino and Housing, using the latter to keep Anne-Marie from getting suspicious, then Tabasco asks Charlie and Itchy to watch their five kittens open their eyes. Praline thanks Itchy for the help, but won't acknowledge Charlie despite His efforts. The next morning, as everyone else searches for dropped money in the streets, Charlie steals only quarters from the town fountains, without being seen. Soon, with a total of slightly over $500 in change, Charlie hopes to use it to bet on the winning horse, after Anne-Marie is told by the other horses that Chawhee will win because it's His birthday today. knowing that underage gambling isn't allowed, Charlie puts on a trench Coat with a long hat, a beard made of white yarn, Sunglasses and on a wheelchair, calling Himself old man Barkin. seconds later, Anne Marie encounters a Man named Harold, who offer to help Charlie to the Betting Window. Charlie silently gives $500 to Harold to bet on Chawhee, which Harold has doubts, but with His help, Charlie bets the money seconds before the race began, and in the race, Chawhee crosses first, which won Charlie $20,000, causes Him to faint from the excitement. Itchy, feeling that Harold should be rewarded, gave a confused Harold $9,000. In a montage, as Charlie continues winning money, in sports-betting, He uses some of the money to buy clothes for Anne-Marie, some doghouses for His friends, and a place to call home along with a casino of His own. Anne-Marie decides to leave since Charlie used the money to help His friends and no one else, but Charlie manages to convince Anne-Marie that They will, soon, Itchy then gets an idea regarding Tabasco's family. back at Carface's Casino, Which is suffering with a lack of customers, Killer tells His boss that Charlie is still alive, after a violet Whippet (Who is Carface's Accountant) saw Charlie's pawprints in the vents, and that the Race Cats are still missing. Carface in a rage, attempts to kill off Killer by Pirahna, but Killer, in a desperate attempt to save His own life, says He has a ray gun. Then, Later, Charlie, Itchy, and Anne-Marie along with Tabasco's family, visit a dilapidated church and give food (Fully Cooked Salmon, Fried Eggs, Bread Bits, Blueberries, and Strawberries) to Charlie's first female friend, Flo, a Rough Collie, Her newlywed Husband, an under-confident Beagle named Delta, and a group of puppies they adopted. In the past, Charlie wanted to marry Flo, but turned Him down, leaving Charlie broken-hearted, and the reason Charlie went down a road to avarice. Charlie introduces Flo's family to the Tabasco's family, as Praline asks Flo if they can stay at the Church. Flo accepted as Delta does the same. (What's Mine is Yours) afterward, Anne-Marie rests up in the top floor of the church, Praline then told Her kittens to play nice with the puppies. As Flo is looking forward to tomorrow. That night, Charlie has a horrifying nightmare. After waking up, He sees Annabelle come in the church, so Charlie asks what's wrong. Annabelle knowing there's no point hiding it, said that years ago, Annabelle's brother left Heaven to treasure His eternal life, not caring about what might happen next. So, She hopes to find him before anything bad happened. but, during the conversation, Flo learned that Charlie died, and that Annabelle was a spirit. Then, Flo was in pain, as everyone else, except Annabelle went downstairs. Minutes later, as Delta worriedly waits, Annabelle allowed everyone to come on up and see something surprising. Charlie and the others come up on the stairs, and see three Collie-Beagle puppies, (Gift of Life) as Praline and Annabelle congratulates Flo's First step to parenthood, Charlie, Itchy, Annabelle, And Anne Marie leave with Praline thanking Charlie for the temporary home. Later, Charlie helps Anne-Marie find a home, then He asks Annabelle for advice, as the Sun was going down At Audubon Park, Anne-Marie encounters Harold and Kate, who offer Anne-Marie a home, after learning She's an orphan. Anne-Marie takes the offer. As Anne-Marie is going to Her new home. Meanwhile, as Annabelle and a sorrowing Charlie head for the junkyard, Carface and Killer locate Charlie and shoot Him for ten seconds. however, to Their surprise, They learn that Charlie is unhurt, as Charlie slips into a storm drain. They go to capture Annabelle, but they Run and let Annabelle be captured by the dogcatcher. Unaware of Annabelle's capture, Charlie traverses the sewers and is attacked by a group of rats, and their leader, King Gator. As Charlie tries to escape, One rat bites on Charlie's tail, causing Him to howl in a musical tone, making King Gator tell His rats not to hurt Him, since He won't eat anyone with Musical talent. (Music is like Gold) after the musical number, King Gator lets Charlie leave the sewer in peace. Later, Charlie visits Anne-Marie at Her new home, which happens to be under construction. Charlie talks to Anne-Marie, wishes Her the best of luck, then leaves for the church, before Charlie left, Anne Marie told Him that Annabelle has been taken to the Pound, so, Charlie goes to rescue Annabelle, who is grieving. (Such is Fate). Soon, after entering the pound, Charlie frees Annabelle, who was to be auctioned, and the both of them escape, heading for the Church. Minutes later, however, Carface and His henchmen, attack the church taking Charlie and the others to Carface's Casino. (Except Delta, who played dead to avoid capture and Tabasco and His kittens, who had escaped) Tabasco tells Itchy At Charlie's Place, what happened at the church, then, a neighborhood dog tells Itchy that Anne Marie was captured by Carface. Itchy, knowing Carface has gone too far, rallies the dogs and cats of New Orleans to not only save Anne Marie, but also assist Charlie. right before one of Carface's henchmen who was ordered to kill Tabasco arrives, and is attacked by Itchy and the customers. Soonafter, Itchy leads the group to head for Carface's Casino to rescue Charlie and the others. Inside Carface's Casino, Charlie And the hostages, are stuck in separate cages, Charlie asks for Carface to release His friends, and in exchange, Allows Carface to kill Him In any way. Carface gladly agrees to killing Charlie, but refuses to release the hostages. (Green with Greed) Mauve, (Carface's Accountant) recognizes Annabelle as His Twin Sister, then tells Carface not to hurt His sister. as Praline calls out Carface's cruelty and calls Him A Heartless Mutt. Carface, gets angry and orders His Henchmen to drown Praline and orders Mauve to be put in Annabelle's cage. Tabasco sneaks in the Casino, cuts the power, and frees Charlie, who helps fight off Carface's Henchmen, to keep them from getting in Tabasco's way of freeing the hostages. with Anne-Marie, Flo, Annabelle, Mauve, Praline, and the Puppies freed, They exit the casino. however, the rusted walks break, with Anne Marie falling in the water. Soon, Charlie gets outnumbered, and one hench-dog bites Charlie's leg, causing Him to howl in a loud tone, and King Gator comes to the rescue. Tabasco runs back to assist Charlie, and Carface's Henchmen run for dear life from King Gator as Carface grabs Killer and uses Him as bait to keep King Gator busy as He deals with Charlie. In the confusion, King Gator's tackling causes the casino to start to capsize, and an oil barrel falls on a ship engine, causing a fire. during the fight, Charlie sees Anne Marie in danger of drowning, kicks Carface into the water, places His life watch on a metal bar, dives in to rescue Her. Carface goes to attack Charlie but King Gator chases Him to parts unknown. As the Casino was capsizing, Charlie's life watch goes down in the water. Charlie who saw this Goes to get Anne Marie on a piece of floating wood, after that, He goes to retrieve His watch, but sees Tabasco coming up with the watch, and above water. The three, (Along with Killer) swim away from the sinking Casino, as Itchy along with the cats and Dogs of New Orleans arrive. At the Hospital, as Anne Marie was recovering, Charlie, Itchy, and Tabasco's family watch over Her. Then, Charlie's life clock glows as Annabelle's spirit appears. Annabelle tells Charlie that because He put His life at risk to save Anne Marie, along with finding Her brother, Mauve, Charlie is given a spot in heaven again, and is allowed to live life again on planet earth. Charlie, however, with some thinking, wants Annabelle to live life on Earth, as He decides to go back to heaven, as He has missed His chance for a normal life. Before leaving for Heaven, Charlie says goodbye to Itchy, Tabasco, Anne Marie and Annabelle. Six Months later, Annabelle, with a home of her own, ends Her story to seven of Her puppies. one of Her puppies asks if Charlie really did go to Heaven. Annabelle nods as She looks up at the night sky, where She sees Charlie still missing His earth life, But after a few moments, He begins to get used to the idea of being in heaven. Additional Characters * Tabasco - A Mangy Cat, who becomes friends with Charlie and Itchy. (Seen in the original, after Charlie returns to the world of the living) * Praline - A Burmese-Breed Cat, who is Tabasco's Girlfriend and later, wife. * Tabasco and Praline's Kittens - Five Kittens whose parents are Tabasco and Praline. * Delta - An easily worried Welsh Corgi And Flo's husband. (Based on the Corgi who was denied a bet, after trying to bet a chewed-up collar) * Mauve - A sorrowful lavender Whippet and Carface's Accountant. In the end, He's one of Heaven's archangels and twin brother to Annabelle. Trivia * This takes place in the Bluth Universe, not in the sequel or the animated series. Changes * Annabelle would have a past life as a Bully in England who enjoyed chasing cats, other small dogs, and rabbits. but changed Her personality, some time after Dying from a venomous snake bite. * The Unused Male Whippet from the Movie's Workprint version would have a role in the movie. Transcript All Dogs go to Heaven (2019) Transcript Trailer Transcript Announcer - In 1989, Master Animator Don Bluth, Director of His animated hits of the 20th Century, An American Tail, The Land Before Time, and Anastasia, now works with Disney in, Don Bluth's All Dogs go to Heaven. This is Charlie Barkin, A Canine Con Artist who wants the best things in life. Money... Fame... Food... but never power. Charlie - Who needs small steaks when I can supply You big ones? Announcer - ...Who is sent to the great beyond at the peak of His life. Annabelle - It means You crossed the Great Divide. You went to Your reward. Sleeping the big sleep? You're Dead. Charlie - WHAT?! DEAD? Announcer - Now, Charlie gets a second chance at life on a great adventure with some colorful characters, Itchy the Dachshund... Itchy - Charlie, You're here? Charlie - Yeah, It's me. (Itchy howls in a panic.) Don't scream at Me! I'm alive. Announcer - Annabelle the Angelic Whippet... Annabelle - You'd be right. If You weren't supposed to be here in the old days, You'd be down there. Announcer - Tabasco, the Panicky Pussycat. Tabasco - You... sure You won't hurt Me? Charlie - Hey, not every dog chases cats, little Guy. Announcer - The Vindictive Villain, Carface and His neurotic, but devious Henchdog, Killer. Carface - If only You gotten the hemlock berries like I told You, instead of those Blackberries... Announcer - And a little girl, Anne Marie. Anne Marie - I've been an orphan for almost two years. Charlie - She can talk to animals? (His eyes become dollar signs.) Itchy - Charlie, You got that "drooling with greed" look again. Tabasco - Does this happen often? Anne Marie - By any chance You know who will win the race? Praline - Tabasco... Tabasco - Uh... Yes? (Blushes as Praline kisses Tabasco) Praline - That's for freeing Me first. Announcer - Don't miss out on this classic for canine-lovers, along With new versions of classic songs, You can't Keep a Good Dog Down... Charlie and Itchy - (Singing) You can't keep a good dog down, No no no! You can't Keep a good dog down! Announcer - Let Me be Surprised... Charlie - To have My heart beating, I'm glad for this meeting, Let Me be surprised... Announcer - including Five brand new songs from the academy award-winning composer of Zootopia and Ralph Breaks the Internet. Charlie - There's nothing wrong with being Green with Greed. Itchy - Charlie, the expression's "Green with Envy". Charlie - Don't correct Me, Itchy. Announcer - Disney presents, Don Bluth's All Dogs go to Heaven. Killer - Oh, ho ho! I'm gonna enjoy this! Carface - No, I will enjoy this. Announcer - Rated PG. Songs * Too Much Heaven by the Bee Gees (End Credits) * Edge of the ocean by Ivy (End Credits) * Cast * Norm MacDonald as Charlie Barkin * Josh Gad as Itchy Itchiford * John Swasey as Carface Carruthers * Jason Gastro as Tabasco * scarlet Johanson as Praline * Alan Tudyk as Killer * Melba Moore as Annabelle * Ariel Winter as Anne-Marie * Kristen Bell as Flo * Jeff Bennett as King Gator * Lake Bell as Vera Category:Films Category:Movies